Pure Majin
Pure Majin is a term applied to those of the majin race who have succumbed to evil, once more becoming the avatars of destruction their progenitor was. They have become brutal, powerful, fighting machines. Only Majin may take this path. Path Features: Bad Blood (Level 11): The majin has been overwhelmed by evil. Their karma is reset to 5%, their good expelled as a saga villain level enemy. The pure majin deals an additional 2 damage to all creatures. Back to your roots (Level 15): As a full round action the majin shape shifts into the pure form of their ancestor; Kid Buu. While in this form they have a natural DR of 2, and a transbonus of 6. This transformation lasts body+2 rounds Progeny of destruction (Level 19): Starting at level 19, Once per encounter, the pure majin may spend an action point to cause one attack to deal double damage stat and ignore any DR. This ability can be used AFTER rolling an attack, Pure Majin powers Level 11 at will powers Nightmare Impact You drive your fist into your opponents gut At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Mystic Ball You wrap yourself into a ball and fly full speed at an enemy At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Special: This attack can be used as part of a charge Level 11 Encounter powers Gigantic Smash You make your fist gigantic and slam it into the ground! Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action blast 2 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Buu Rocket You surround yourself in a body hugging aura and move full speed for a devastating blow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Line 4 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Speed+3 vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Knock a struck enemy prone. Special: This attack may be used as part of a charge Level 14 utility powers Division The many pieces of your body regenerate into many buus! Daily ✦ Personal Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: You are dealt damage by an enemy attack Effect: For every five points of damage the attack deals to you, you create a copy of yourself with five hit points. These copies go on their own initiative and persist until the end of the encounter unless destroyed. These copies can not use any powers Henka beam You blast the enemy with a beam from your head tail Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One enemy Effect: the enemy must make a save or be turned into an object of your choosing. Should they fail, they may save again to maintain their powers and awareness. Enemies turned into objects within the game are considered worthless, and can not be sold. Elastic antenna You stretch your antenna out to wrap around a foes throat. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Swift Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Effect: You reach out your head antenna to the enemy and initiate a grab! If you succeed, you begin to choke the foe out. Level 16 Daily powers Shocking orb You create a large orb of energy, electricity crackling across it every few seconds Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage and the enemy is stunned for 1+tier rounds Miss: Half damage, no stun Assault Rain You lift a hand over your head, unleashing a multitude of energy blasts that shoot straight up into the sky and then pepper the ground. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action blast 4 Target: All creatures in blast Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Miss: half damage. Level 20 Ultimate power Planet burst You create a massive orb of energy over your head and then hurl it at your foes! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate blast 5 Target: All creatures in blast Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8K + spirit damage. If this attack hits, the opponents armor ceases to grant DR for the rest of the battle. Miss: 3k + 40 damage, and the entire battlefield becomes rough terrain. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Majins